


"It's just a needle!"

by sis_wolf



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sis_wolf/pseuds/sis_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank has to test Peter's blood for any change in his mutation, the problem is getting the blood.</p><p>/"It's not you, it's the needle" Peter exclaimed</p><p>"That is the most un-candy breakup line I have ever heard" Peter blushed at Hank's comment </p><p>"Anyways I'm the one holding it, it's just a needle!, needles don't have a mind of their own" Hank said still frustrated/</p><p>This is my first fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It's just a needle!"

Some years have past since breaking into the Pentagon, Peter is 19 and needed his blood to be drawn so Hank can see if his mutation has changed at all. The problem is that Peter is not that into needles, every time Hank tied the rubber band around Peter's arm and reached for the needle, Peter would run-off. Hunk started to get frustrated, thinking of way to get peter to stay still. He can't do what they did last time by Logon holding him down while Hank drew the blood. Peter didn't talk to him for a week. he didn't even come to the lab. Hunk liked Peter, he liked the fact that he would visit and spend time in the lab with him, no one else did.  
"Do you not trust me?" Hunk said out loud not knowing where Peter was in the lab.

"No, why would you say that?" Peter said as he appeared behind Hank.

"Because that's what it feels like" Hunk sighed taking of his gloves and turning to face Peter.

"It's not you, it's the needle" Peter exclaimed

"That is the most un-candy breakup line I have ever heard" Peter blushed at Hank's comment 

"Anyways I'm the one holding it, it's just a needle!, needles don't have a mind of their own" Hank said still frustrated

"Erik" Peter" said, thinking out loud

"Erik is not going to kill you, you broke him out of prison"

"I just don't like needles"

Hank sat down and put his hands on top of the table, Peter noticed a patch on Hank's hand turn into blue fur. Peter placed his hand on top the patch.

"I should go I'm just making you angry"

"it's not you"

"that is the most half-assed breakup line I have ever heard" Hank smiled at Peter.

"Charles wants me to teach and I don't know if I would be a good teacher, it's just, just getting under my skin"

"I can see that, and for the record I think you would be a great teacher"

"you think?" Hank asked not believing Peter. 

"I'm sure, now let's get this over with" Peter handed Hank the needle.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic.  
> Not a lot ship Hank and Peter but I do and I hope more people will.


End file.
